


Morning Blowjobs

by trashy_kai



Series: Sexual Encounters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Sex, boyslove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_kai/pseuds/trashy_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up with something tickling him and Cas receives a blowjob</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and the amazing [Aziza](http://sluttydean.co.vu/) was kind enough to beta it for me ^^ I hope you like it :D

Dean wakes up feeling something is tickling him, doesn’t expect it to be the tip of Cas’s rigid cock brushing against his abdomen but thats exactly what it is.

Despite it being a surprise, Dean smirks devilishly and there is only one thing in his mind: wake Cas up with a blowjob.

He starts by trailing feather light kisses from Cas’s chest to his lower abdomen, until he has to choose a path to continue. Dean decides to tease Castiel a little before he actually does what he really wants. His lips travel south to one of Cas’s thighs and as Dean’s kisses near his loin, Cas stirs in his sleep and mumbles unintelligibly.

Dean smirks and keeps on kissing Cas’s skin lovingly. When he’s done with kissing every bit of flesh he can reach (on both thighs), Dean finally travels back up to work Castiel up some more. It only takes a swirl of his tongue on one of those perky nipples to get Cas to moan in his sleep. Dean gives his best to ravish Castiel’s nipples, but still makes sure he won’t wake Cas up just yet.

The red-hot flesh between Cas’s legs is leaking and Dean can’t help himself from licking his lips, needing to feel that salty flavor churn around his taste buds.

Time seems to go by slower as he lowers himself to mouth Castiel’s hardness and suck gently. Castiel is still asleep, though his body is reacting as if he were awake. He is completely opening himself to give Dean all the access he could ever need for the task in front of him.

Dean starts slowly, licking the bead of pre-cum off the tip of Castiel’s thick, long cock. Castiel sighs and Dean starts bobbing his head to get as much of his lover inside his mouth as possible.

The moment he knows Castiel is awake is when Dean’s right hand finds the flesh Dean can’t put in his mouth; Castiel’s eyes shot open and he can only mumble something that resembles HOLY MOTHER OF GOD. Dean takes it as a good sign and starts humming around Castiel’s hard length.

Cas’s hands find their way to Dean’s hair and he starts thrusting his hips up slightly, as if he’s trying to hold himself back to avoid hurting Dean.

Dean pushes his lips away from Castiel’s member.

“Don’t hold back, baby. Give it all to me.”

Cas nods breathlessly and when Dean wraps hips around him again, his hips fall in rhythm with the swirl of Dean’s tongue and the movement of Dean’s hand.

Dean continues to swallow and hum around Cas, making him lose control completely, his hips thrusting up, hitting the back of Dean’s throat, all the while chanting Dean’s name like a prayer.

It only takes a few more swallows and swirls of Dean’s tongue to have Castiel cuming down Dean’s throat.

Dean helps milk Castiel dry with his hand, he swallows every drop of Castiel’s white hot cum. Some bits roll over his cheek and Dean cleans them with his finger only to suck on it later, when he’s sure Castiel is watching him.

They lay in silence for a few moments as Castiel regains his breath.

“When did you wake up?” Dean inquires when Cas’s breathing evens.

“Around the time you licked my nipples.” Castiel grins, placing himself between Dean’s legs so he can return the favor.


End file.
